


Immaculé

by MintOs



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintOs/pseuds/MintOs
Summary: 芬被下药卖去拍a片 菲尔尽可能地救了他 现paro菲尔轻微黑化 占有欲强烈表现预警





	Immaculé

**Author's Note:**

> 我流脑洞魔改paro ooc突破天际 只是pwp 雷到各位的话请尽情打我 我在地缝巷43号等您 
> 
> 尽量不要带脑子看 所有不合理地方的解释权归法桑（法桑是块砖 哪里需要往哪搬）
> 
> 写得不好但是想搞芬的心情szd 谢谢大家

这里是.....哪儿？

圣德芬迷茫地睁开眼睛，看到的第一件物品是一台正对他的摄像机。

他发现自己穿着一身带着蕾丝和繁复丝带的白色裙子，被打扮得像个洋娃娃一样，但腿上套着吊带黑丝袜，冰凉地扣在他内裤上的扣子存在感格外明显；而垂在地上的那只脚上踩着同样与洋娃娃的打扮格外不符的黑面红底高跟鞋。

圣德芬斜躺在一个灰色的布艺沙发里，撑起上半身缓慢地环视四周，在沙发的不远处发现了另一只鞋，好像是他自己踢在那里的。最终他力气不支，无奈之下把自己摔回了沙发里。

他眨了眨眼睛，盯着天花板尽力思考着自己在这里的原因和之前发生的事情，但在药物的作用下难以抑制地眼神飘忽，最终合上了眼皮，再度睡去。

......！

他面前站着的那个男人，挡住了原本打在他身上的屋子里的灯光，使他的世界变得暗了一些。

眼皮仿佛有千般重量，睡眠对他并没有起任何本该有的效力，仿佛上一秒他刚合上双眼。圣德芬仍然觉得自己的脑子很不清醒，看什么都像隔了一层雾。

思维运转，他低声吐出了半个名字，“.....路........？”话没说完，也没法说完，站在他面前的男人突兀地给了他一个吻，后半句话消失在他们交融的唇齿间。

这是一个温柔又浅尝即止的吻。陌生的男人什么也没做，单纯地唇贴着唇，目的只是让他闭嘴。他接着就放开了他，伸出一只手抚上了他的下巴。

“把嘴张开。”男人这样下令，手指贴上圣德芬的嘴唇，而他顺从地张开嘴，吞进男人的手指。他还是没什么清醒意识，宛如初生小兽一般小口地咬着一点一点被他含进嘴里的东西。

男人瞟了一眼摄像机，注意力依旧集中在圣德芬身上。“…乖，就是这样，再吞进去一点…”两根修长的手指伸入到圣德芬的口腔内部，另一只手卡住圣德芬的下巴迫使他张开嘴，好让摄像机完整地捕捉到男人玩弄圣德芬嫣红且柔软的舌头的画面。

真是太听话了，他知道后面会发生什么事情吗？男人一边缓慢地搅动着手指，感受着手下些微粗糙又顺从的软肉的包裹，一边不无疑虑地这么想。

他抽出手指，俯下身去按住圣德芬的肩膀，把他向沙发里又按了按，张口舔舐他白里带着一点粉的耳尖，咬过他耳廓上的软骨，把耳垂含进嘴里吮吸，接着向下拉下他脖子上的蕾丝缎带，在其下的皮肤上留下几个新鲜的吻痕。

吮咬的时候用上了一点牙，圣德芬睁大了迷茫带着水雾的红色双眼，缩起身子小声惊呼，“嗯...！“

身上的男人抬起头，吻上了他的唇。这次的吻不比上次，男人粗暴地碾过他嘴里每一处黏膜，迫使他的舌头也参加进这场单方面的掠夺里。圣德芬被吻的喘不过来气，唾液顺着他的嘴角向下落，拉出一道银丝，被他的裙子的布料吸收，留下了一片深色的痕迹。

最终男人放开了他，拿过一个抱枕垫在他的腰底下。圣德芬无法抑制地喘息，盯着天花板大口呼吸着空气，露出一点嫣红的舌尖。

他觉得自己仍然是飘在空中的状态。刚刚的那个吻让他稍微有了些实感，但脑子愈发地混乱了。还是挺舒服的，他对接下来的要发生的事情毫不知情地这么想；而男人在他思维飘忽的时间里掀开了他半遮不掩的裙子。

男人的手滑过大腿，隔着布料抚上他的阴茎，揉搓了几把，让圣德芬弓起身子再次惊呼出声。这时他才意识到接下来会发生什么，而他还是第一次。

圣德芬伸出戴着同样款式的蕾丝手套的手想要推开身上的男人离开这个地方，但他使不上任何力气，推拒的动作看起来更像是欲拒还迎。男人握住他抵在他身上的手，手指一根一根地扣进去，以十指相扣的姿势把圣德芬的手按了回去。

“不许逃。”男人说着扣紧了圣德芬的一条腿，另一只手松开圣德芬的手，脱下对他来讲跟过于高的鞋，隔着丝袜亲吻了一下脚踝上突出的那节骨头，向下虚蹭过整条腿的内侧，让自己炙热的鼻息尽数打在从未受过如此对待的位置，他能感受到圣德芬在他的手里颤抖且无力地挣扎。男人弯下腰在他大腿内侧落下一个用力的吻，顺势把自己的身子挤进了他的双腿之间。

舌尖滑过从没有人碰触过的肌肤，圣德芬忍不住从喉咙里飘出一句呻吟，“......啊...别…！”男人依旧压住他的腿专心啃噬，仿佛对现在的他来讲他的大腿就是最上等的美味。他从吊带袜的上端一路吮吸又舔到大腿根，接着在那里没轻没重地咬了一大口。圣德芬在如此的刺激之下忍不住蜷绷直了脚尖，腰部拉出一条绷紧的弧线，手臂无力地搭在男人的肩膀上，抓着男人的衬衫求饶，“...那里...不......唔...”

他下体上套着的同款蕾丝内裤被前液打湿了一小块，撑起了微妙的弧度。男人恶劣地转向另一侧的大腿，迟迟不碰最需要被碰触的地方。

男人拎起一点刚被咬过的那一侧大腿上的吊带，又让它弹回去打在圣德芬的大腿上，听圣德芬耐不住刺激的呜咽。就算是意识不清醒，就算他不知道面前正在和他做这种亲密的事情的人是谁，就算他可能被当成任何一个人除他之外的人，他也想听圣德芬亲自求他。他们暂时没有时间涉及除了性之外的事情————所以路西菲尔有足够的耐心从圣德芬口里逼出他想听的任何话语。他伸手向上摸去，一点点解开圣德芬身上的丝带，像是要把他从蕾丝组成的监牢里解放出来，但解到拉开能碰触到乳头的松垮的位置就停下了手。

“这条裙子很适合你。”

男人抚上早已挺立的乳头，食指在乳晕周围打着圈，拇指碾弄乳尖，末了探过头用牙齿叼住啃咬。圣德芬在他怀里抖得更加厉害，而他的衬衫也因此被蹂躏出更多褶皱。

象牙白发色的男人一点点掰开圣德芬的手，直起身从旁边的玻璃茶几上拿过一瓶准备好的润滑剂，开了盖子就不管不顾地往圣德芬身上倒。圣德芬被稍冷的润滑液激的抖了抖身子，浸在过多的润滑中的性器甚至挺得更高了一点。尽管路西菲尔非常想现在就进入圣德芬，但他并不想让对方受伤；必要的扩张还是要做的，而且他想听到的求饶话语还没听对方说够呢。

男人的手指在圣德芬的后穴周围打转，刮蹭滴到会阴处的倒得过多了的润滑剂。细长且完美的手指在润滑剂的帮助下轻易地被吞进圣德芬的后穴，两根手指在他温顺的后穴里摸索，翻搅出令人脸红心跳的水声。

他不甚清晰地感受着男人在他后穴里的动作，在按压到某一处的时候扭动着腰肢，阴茎在蕾丝内裤的包裹下硬得发疼。世界在那一瞬间停摆，圣德芬所有的感知仿佛只剩下他后穴里的手指，“唔……啊…那里……！求你......你...”路西菲尔知道他找对地方了。

后穴在他的动作下一点点软化，男人抽出他的手指，带出一条淫靡的丝，圣德芬对突如其来的空虚感发出了一声模糊的不满，他觉得自己还差一点就可以到顶了。“求…呜…求您……！路...唔！”路西菲尔在圣德芬叫出任何一个人的名字之前在此堵上了他的嘴，他为此有一瞬的恍惚。

他无法抑制地想到如果他没有出手救圣德芬的话他会有怎样的结局，而如此惹人怜爱的景象会被另一个人占有的想法使他难以避免地生气。

现在他被当成谁了呢？

他沉着脸，觉得扩张做得差不多了，便扯下那条碍事很久的蕾丝内裤，把圣德芬扶到自己腰上坐好，自己的灼热抵上了对方的后穴，“要进去了，放松。”他卡着对方的腰一点一点地向湿滑柔顺的内里推进，湛蓝的眼睛牢牢地盯着身上的人。圣德芬仰起头，耐不住地皱起眉头，眯着眼睛呜咽，“不……太大了，太大了…呜…我…做不……嗯！”男人置若罔闻，身下坚定地开拓着，温柔地亲去趴在他身上的圣德芬滴落下来的泪水，在他耳边低语道，“都进去了，你做的很好。”

他不管不顾地第一下就开始了凶狠的撞击，圣德芬本来就软下来的腰在这等刺激下绷紧了一瞬又彻底地软成了一滩水。他伏在路西菲尔的胸口前，手指难耐地抓挠，抑制不住地扬起头射在了对方的衣服上。路西菲尔被突然收紧的内里绞得头皮发麻，停了一会才压下同样高潮的冲动。

圣德芬眼眶里沁着泪摇头，撑在路西菲尔的胸口上塌下腰，下意识地尝试用这种方法让路西菲尔进得过深的欲望随他的动作退出去一些。而路西菲尔只是将圣德芬按回来，把自己的欲望抽出来一点又狠狠地撞回去。

在重力的帮助下，第一次他就可以进到圣德芬很深的内里。他知道在药物的作用下圣德芬不会感到疼痛，留下的仅有没顶的快感；又对同样在药物的作用下没法认出究竟是谁在和他做这种亲昵的事还是感到分外地恼火。圣德芬有可能在药物的作用下会对除他之外的人露出这种惹人怜爱的表情和声音，这种想法使他的力道愈发不受控制，尽管他知道这不是圣德芬的错。

他之所以提出那份合同，就是因为他知道贝利尔最擅长吩咐手下的人干出这种事情——引诱或强迫他认为的有所谓的资质的人来拍摄这种东西，而他不愿意让圣德芬被任何一个除他之外的人占有。路西菲尔在心里不得不承认圣德芬或许的确有这种天赋，他在床上的表现足以让任何一个人发疯；这点他或许还要感谢贝利尔，路西菲尔无不嘲讽地这么想到。尽管如此，他仍然想让圣德芬去寻找他自己应有的价值，而不是单纯地被困在这里当路西法口里所谓的玩物。

那都是之后的事情了；现在表面上的功夫还是要做好，他希望圣德芬能尽量地乐在其中。和身下的粗暴动作形成反差，他低头温柔地亲了亲圣德芬的额头，尽量地将接下来成片里如此诱人的圣德芬会被每一个人看到的事实忘在脑后。

路西菲尔就着连接的姿势把圣德芬转了过来压在了下面，龟头蹭过一些之前没被碰触到的区域，这使圣德芬收紧了内壁，同时更让路西菲尔加快了抽动的速度。

“够了……！够…呜……您...！”圣德芬承受不住地哭喊出声，快感对他来讲多得仿佛要没顶，他从未被任何造访过的内里就这样被路西菲尔无情且用力地一寸一寸拓开。他蜷着脚趾，挺起腰肢颤抖着再次高潮——尽管挺起他的腰只会使他把自己进一步地钉在路西菲尔的阴茎上。路西菲尔抵在他痉挛的肠壁深处，和他一起射了精。

他的圣德芬能尽量地从这种事情中感到愉快，这对路西菲尔来讲已经足够了。除了现在这种沉浸在快感里失神的时候，他也想看到圣德芬平常的样子；但现在他的脑子里只有他整个人，从里到外，都充满了他的气息这件事。路西菲尔把自己抽了出来，翻过身让圣德芬再度趴在了他身上，以平息洗刷过圣德芬体内数次的高潮余韵。

摄像机一角的红光闪了闪，缓缓灭了下去，路西菲尔抱起仍然恍惚的圣德芬去了浴室，替他清洗了身体。

“晚安，圣德芬。做个好梦。”路西菲尔最后在圣德芬的额头上落下一个吻，起身离开了房间。

**Author's Note:**

> 本着只要我永远是最菜的那一个 我就不会丢脸（还是会的）的原则 新司机开了这么一辆车 没有驾照开下了悬崖是我的锅 感谢你忍受我到这里
> 
> （我是想看芬拍黄片的路人）（被pl打死了）


End file.
